


Love Burns

by its_Ace121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Male/Male, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Smutty, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/pseuds/its_Ace121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Satan sucks but when he's this charming, who could blame Roxas for falling so far? ( He literally falls into hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Burns

Love burns. it picks at you until you’re raw and the claws of the one you called dear tear you apart. You only wanted to love but he didn't like that. He didn't want you falling over the edge while he was meant to walk eternity heartless and empty. So he fucked you into the mattress so hard you could barely breathe just hoping to have a piece of your starlight.

“You shine so bright, Roxas don't let yourself dim.” He told you this while you were bathing in afterglow and you smiled snuggling close to his abnormal raiding heat. 

It wasn’t until you started to notice how he never held your hand, or how he didn't whisper sweet nothings to you while rutting softly against you. Gentle never happened period. It was always hard and fast so rough that you could barely move the next day, your ass feeling like it could split in two at any moment. 

But you love him, you love him so much because unlike him you glow with feelings. Blood rushes through your veins and air breathes deep in your lungs. You are human. Axel, well...

“Your Satan..?” You ask one day when you see his eyes roll to fair back during orgasm and he breaks the bed frame, while also seemly setting the room on fire. He looks down at you with a smirk like your dumb for not realising it before. 

“Well, yeah. More or less.” He shrugs and that's it. You come to terms you're dating a demon and you never talk about it again. Until you die and instead of puffy clouds and halos you’re burning. You’re flesh falls off your bones easily as it melts away and you burst into a ball of white light.

When you wake up Axel’s there to greet you grinning at you like a kid on Christmas morning. “So, Roxas just to let you know. There is no heaven for you but hey there’s me and honestly what else do you need for the rest of eternity?” 

So now you're a demon you suck souls for a living and satan's cock but it could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY! I'm Ace and I write goofy fan fiction (sometimes) to practice my writing skills. Oh! and hey if you liked this story Please take the time to leave a review or even a kudo so I can continue to grow and learn as a writer. Stay groovy *peace* 
> 
> (Side note: Also did you guys notice how most of the time Axel's the demon? I'm pretty sure it's because he's a redhead and they are known to have no souls (sorry terrible joke)


End file.
